voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Tyr
Damien "Jex" Tyr is an Unknown Soldier who was born in Varrenholm in 68 AE to unknown parents. He joined the Varren military early on in his life, and quickly rose through the ranks. History Pre-Unknown Soldier Life Damien never accomplished much before he joined the military, as he joined as soon as he turned 18. He completed every military ranking test on his first try, and was invited to train to become an Unknown Soldier very quickly. He succeeded in his training, and became unknown soldier #6 in 90 AE under the name "Jex." Unknown Soldier Life As an unknown soldier, Jex would carry out missions that he was assigned, but practiced various magics on the side. He took little interest in glyph magic, but still uses it in his combat routine in order to keep up tradition. The only glyph that interested him besides teleports was magnetic glyphs, which he uses as one of his primary offensive tactics. What he did take an interest in was shade magic, which is a form of dark magic that involved manipulating shadows. He was specially taught shade magic by its creator, He Who Walks in Shadows. After a lot of time and practice, Jex mastered the art, and easily became the best shade magic user in Varrenholm, if not the west. Appearance Due to his extensive use of Shade Magic, Jex has obtained a very unique, as well as terrifying image. His skin is whiter than snow, his hair is as black as a shadow, and his eyes are completely black. Abilities Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Jex has been trained to use his reflexes to their almost maximum capabilities. Because of this, he is able to see and react to most attacks thrown at him. Heightened Agility Jex has proven to be very agile, as well as very flexible. Coupled with his reflexes, Jex's agility makes him a very hard target to land a blow on. Enhanced Strength Jex has higher than average strength, but nothing superhuman Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Jex has extremely high stealth skills. He is able to walk without his footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with his agility and reflexes, Jex is extremely difficult to detect if he is trying to be stealthy. Teleport Glyph Expert While Jex uses teleport glyphs to get around like all Unknown Soldiers, he also keeps one on each of his daggers in order to aid him in combat. Magnetic Glyph Mastery Jex chose magnetic glyphs as his primary combat glyph, and he has proven to be extremely skilled in their use. He keeps at least a dozen glyphs on his arms, which he either uses to launch is daggers at a target; place magnetic poles on a target which causes metal objects around them to be pulled towards them, or place a magnetic pole on a nearby object which pulls anything metal a target may be carrying towards it. Stage 5 Shade Mage Due to Jex focusing most of his skill on shade magic, he has managed to become compatible enough to reach stage 5. Additionally, he is believed to be compatible with Stage 6, whenever it gets discovered. Equipment Unknown Soldier Stealth Suit As with all Unknown Soldiers, Jex wears an Unknown Soldier stealth suit when not in battle. The suit covers his entire body, and has a matching mask that covers his entire head. The fabric of the robes is enchanted to change colours at the will of the user, in order to aid them in stealth. Unlike other Unknown Soldiers, Jex does not wear any additional armour over his stealth suit while in battle, but instead just equips a belt for all of his daggers. Metal infused Diamond Daggers While in combat, Jex carries around a dozen diamond daggers with bits of glass glyph metal in the handles and the tips of the blade. With the metal in those locations, Jex is able to control them with magnetic glyphs, but with more accuracy than a metal dagger. This is due to the only part of the weapons being magnetized is either the tip of the blade or the handle. Category:New VoldraniansCategory:New VoldraniansCategory:CharactersCategory:VarrenCategory:SoldiersCategory:Magic Users